Facet
Background Born in Upstate New York, Melody Fortuna is the daughter of James and Rhonda Fortuna. Her early childhood was that of a middle class family. Her father was an engineer and her mother, a seemstress. Young Melody became aquainted with the different types of people that filled the world early on as she spent many days in day care. It was there she met one of her best friends, Trisha Daystar. Time moved forward and Melody's parents decided to spend more time with their daughter. They began a family tradition of going to the beach every summer. These family vacations would be a cornerstone in the young girls development. A form of stability when things seemed to go wrong. It wasn't long until she started school. Melody and Trisha both attended the same one. For a while they both were on the popular end of the social spectrum. Trisha seemed to have a knack for the fine arts, writing, painting, and even action. Melody though was far better at science and math. Melody was definately a brain, but she didn't act like one. As the girls advanced into highschool things began to change. Their middleschool popularity came to a fleeting halt as they both quickly discovered that the only ones that seemed to be popular in high school had some sort of super powers. Not all of the super powered teens there were as kind towards nonsuperpowered ones and made it a point to tease, pick, and harrass them. Thus Melody and Trisha both became targets of ridicule. One day a few of the super villains (there were 10 students with super powers in a school of 500) decided to surround the 2 girls and attempted to beat them up. Something happened in a matter of moments which still sends chills down Melody's spine. Trisha steped between her and one of the assulting teens and her entire body seemed to engulf in yellow light. She put her hand forward and Light exploded out of her, hitting the boy, would be attacker. The shock of seeing one of their own launched a good 10 feet was enough to break up the group of attackers. Melody though had watched in fear as her friend changed and saved the day. Dispite the incident, they remained friends though it did put a bit of a strain on the friendship. In a few short years they both graduated and decided to move to the City both for work and college. They moved to New York City and got a small apartment together. Trisha spent many of her days painting, while Melody was working in a small factory. Powers Accelerated Healing: She is able to heal herself rapidly. Wounds that would take days to heal take seconds. Diamond skeletal structure: Her bones have turned to Diamond making it very difficult to break. Diamond Production: Her body can produce a Bio-Diamond which is molecularly the same as naturally occurring diamond. She can use this to make simple items and no more than 20 lbs of it in a days time. The creation of it, while triggered by thought, puts monumental stress on her body, weakening it to the point knocking her unconscious or in worst cases possible death. Skills Melody is a skilled at Math and Science. She also is skilled when it comes to some engineering, including drafting and reading blueprints, as well as clothing work because her parents taught her these things. She is also a thrifty person being from a middle class home. Boons Apartment: Melody shares an appartment in NYC with her best friend, Trisha Daystar convertable: Melody was given a blue 2000 chevy camero convertable for a graduation gift necklace: Melody was given a family Heirloom necklace when she left home. It has very lovely Sapphire set in it factory job: Melody works at a factory in the city as a technician. Her job is to make sure everything is running right. Flaws Melody is a bit of a Damsel in distress. She doesn't really know how to defend herself against anything. She is also rather naive. She tends to trust blindly and of course this gets her in trouble. Logs * Introducing Facet - Ms. Marvel runs into Melody and discovers things seem to be changing for her. She takes the young woman to the Justice League of America and the Martian Manhunter to help diagnose her situation and figure out where she goes from here. * A Doomed Conversation - Facet has an encounter with Doctor Doom and is made an offer she can't refuse. Category:Original Character